The cloud computing environment is an infrastructure level virtualization of computing resources that enables such resources or disparate devices appear to an end-user or customer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical compute engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, etc. A cloud service provider may be able to support different service levels to meet a customer's service needs, such as availability, response time, etc. These service levels or service level terms are often incorporated and/or otherwise made part of a service level agreement (SLA) between the customer and the service provider as a basis for guaranteeing and/or measuring the provided services.